


HULK SNAP

by xama



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Super Smash Brothers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, references to (mostly nintendo) video games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:29:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xama/pseuds/xama
Summary: Hulk used to smash, and it was good. It was fun. Smashing was simple. Snapping was... different. He had snapped once before, and it had hurt his arm. But he got better, because after-all he was the strongest there is. But there he was, a second chance to snap, practically begged to snap... and he did, he snapped to set things right. Again. To fulfill his promise, he snapped... but also, for something else. A dream. A world where he could smash, where everyone could smash. Smash.





	HULK SNAP

When Hulk first snapped his fingers, bringing everyone back whom Thanos had killed, he had honestly tried to bring Black Widow back. Thankfully he had failed - honestly, Black Widow creeped him out - so much so that back on Sakaar, when Hulk and Banner had still been two separate entities, the video of Black Widow that was on the quinjet managed to get Hulk to revert to Banner out of sheer freaked-outedness. So this time, when Hulk snapped, he didn’t try to bring Widow back. He knew what his goal was - to return the infinity stones to their rightful realities.

That should have rightfully been done by Steve, but Steve decided to waste all his pym particles travelling to other timelines and rescuing the Buckies there, and then finally heading to the Peggy from this timeline and marrying her. He hadn’t done anything to change the timeline though, nothing at all - so in the end they were stuck with an old guy and the infinity gems again. So, because Hank Pym was too busy looking like Colonel Sanders, it fell on Hulk to snap and send all the stones home.

It was a shame though, that so many people had to remain dead. Not Black Widow, Hulk at this point figured the world was better off without her and Barton, who had been sentenced to the electric chair after his trial for serial murder. But people like Tony Stark who died to save everyone, like Loki who in the end had made the right choice, or even Thor’s mom who Rocket said was totally Hulk’s type, they didn’t deserve to die. A lot of people didn’t deserve to be dead, so Hulk focussed. Send the stones to the timelines and places they belonged, yes, but fix what was broked. Bring back the ones who shouldn’t have died and - for the hell of it - fix some structural inequality, fix some of the things wrong with the world, and y’know what, thought Hulk, let’s make some things that are great for smash. Yeah, smash. Smash.

Hulk’s snap echoed, and the world changed.

* * *

 

“It is I, Thor!”

“Super Odinson brothers.” Loki said, looking a bit disgusted by his own words.

“Yes, come along brother - we must save the fair Lady Jane from - um. Malefant? Maleficient? Malignant?”

Loki sighed, “Yes brother, let us make haste - although do look out, for there are “goomba” ahead.”

* * *

 

**!**

“Bucky, you’ve been hit! Get to cover!”

“Don’t, don’t worry about me Steve, focus on the mission - the metal gear.”

“Bucky? _Bucky_?? _ **BUCKY!!!**_ ”

* * *

 

T’Challa let out a rough gasp, because there he was. His father, King T’Chaka, in the flesh. Before the Fell Panther had come back and destroyed Wakanda, before his father’s most trusted advisor had proven to be false and stabbed him in the back - before their world was ruined. He closed his eyes, and prayed to his ancestors - to the Hero King Luke, and to the Divine Panther. And he hoped that his friends, that his sister Shuri, had made it back too. But regardless of if they did, he had a duty. A duty to rewrite destiny and to save his father. And to stop his cousin, before it was too late.

* * *

 

“....”

“What’s the problem, Quill, put the stuff in our ship and let’s get out of here!” Rocket Racoon shouted.

Peter Quill looked at his hands, “You know, this feels… wrong somehow.”

“Yeah yeah, you got a feelin’ something’s wrong, whatever “Star Hog”, do a barrel roll and get over here so we can blast off already!”

The hedgehog dress a bit like the famous Ham Solo but with a plastic jacket shrugged, and then barrel-rolled over to his raccoon crewman.

* * *

 

“Oh great Deku Tree, please let me past so that I may sunder my enemies limb from limb, bathe in their blood and revenge myself on them!”

“I am Deku Tree.”

“If you do not let me past, I shall rip you from your roots and use you as a battering ram to get into the foul Thanos’ castle so that I may slay him with my bare hands!”

“I am Deku Tree.”

The pale, unusually buff, and heavily scarred resident of Kokiri village flexed his muscles.

“...I am Deku Tree.” Instead of a passage to the outside, a door to the inside - of the great Deku Tree - opened up.

Not one to think, the soon-to-be Hero of Time, Drax, rushed in.

I was Groot, the Deku Tree thought to itself in desperation.

* * *

 

“Sir, I have given you the Power of Flight.”

“Thanks Jar, I’ll beat this Whiplash character and be back before you know it!”

“Very good Sir.”

“...uh, Jarvis?”

“Yes, Sir?”

“Why do I have a massive gun?”

“Frankly sir, I stopped asking this type of question after you ate ice cream off the floor.”

“But… it gives you health!”

* * *

 

Valkyrie grinned as she bomb-jumped up - one more power-up and she could destroy the Metroid Queen. This was, truth be told, hella rad - she vaguely remembered something about a fat bearded lightning rod making her a king, and for some reason deciding to accept - but this, oh this was life. Killing bug things, meeting space babes, killing - that dragon thing - that… reminded her of Hela. Hm. Well, it was still better than being the leader of about 40 people in a lobster-fishing village in Norway, wherever that was.

* * *

 

“Gotta go faster if you wanna catch me!” Shouted the pig as he swung away. Peter the Porker, the supersonic hog, could go faster than the speed of sound, and was very interested in making sure that the hero of this story would not come out on top. That in itself would have been a problem, but Doctor Otto Octavius and his army of Octobots had just gotten ahold of the infini-the chaos emeralds! Nothing could stand in his way!

“Hello.”

Oh, except for the clone, Kaine the Porker, Agent of SHIELD. Personally Otto preferred the acronym GUN, but then again not everyone could be as smart as him.

“Come at me, Doc Ock!” Oh, there was Peter the Porker again. What a bother.

* * *

 

Hulk looked at the world, at the worlds, that now existed. So many, full of such beautiful things. He shed a tear. Even if he wanted to change it, he wouldn’t have been able to because he had sent all of the infinity gems home. Maybe those chaos emeralds - but no. No.

Instead, Hulk grinned. Very very soon, all of these amazing individuals, and more, would be brought together for an amazing tournament.

A Smashing tournament, one might say. The world, it was truly better off now than it had been before Hulk snapped those magic fingers for a second time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hulk just wanted to Smash


End file.
